Talk:Ellis/Quotes
I'm pretty sure ellis says "Look who's not right in the head now" in response to Nicks horse comment. Going with the weapon doesnt really make that much sense.--Supermutantslayer450 01:45, September 24, 2009 (UTC) :He is talking about the weapon, considering: He said it during Nick's comment, not after. And he says it right as the player looks at a weapon. Strong I ::No, Nick says "Ever eat horse? It's tasty." while Ellis, at the same time, is saying "Hey, some guns over here" or something along those lines. He then says "Who's not right in the head now?" after Nick finishes his comment. Plus, does this make any sense at all; "Hey, some guns over here! Who's not right in the head now?" That just makes no sense at all.--[[User:Supermutantslayer450|'Supermutantslayer']]450 ROAR! 15:02, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Does it matter?--Kirby888 00:05, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :Yes. Atypicaloracle 04:41, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Any cut lines? Well, my new-old obsession. Anybody found any cut lines in the caption files? This goes for Coach, Nick and Rochelle as well. Maybe they just cut Rochelle's personality?.. User:WardenerNL Dec 19, 16:38, 2009 I'm pretty sure there was a TF2 Refrence when he says Man, this is just like TF2! but im not sure at all.OMGitzEVRYWHERE 03:58, May 10, 2010 (UTC) There was a line like that in the files, but it's for a mod. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 04:29, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Possible TF2 reference "Jars are not a place for bodily functions" Jarate. :l :No. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 08:11, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Sugarcane Does the Sugarcane quote really belong in the Keith stories section? No, since he does not mention Keith. 04:08, April 4, 2010 (UTC) That failed. I undid a previous edit, and the headlines stopped working for no reason. I'm Sorry about that. Lt zenos 17:33, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Keiths attacker Keiths ghost attacker sounds like a KKK to me Imposter101 16:58, October 10, 2010 (UTC) 1: been mentioned before. 2: Doesn't it occur to anyone that maybe a person in a white sheet with holes cut out around the eyes may be someone dressing up as a ghost!?--With care and happiness, [[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Supermutantslayer450'' ]]YOU. LOSE. 17:32, October 10, 2010 (UTC) No, sadly. Common Sense was murdered by Human Stupidity. --Demon of the Sand [[User_talk:SanDemonMax|''What do I know?]] 15:01, May 24, 2011 (UTC) What's with this Wiki and its tendency to put nonexistent quotes? The following lines, mostly Ellis' stories, have no citation whatsoever and are not included in the game files: *"I wished I had a ''Team Fortress 2 hat." *"Hey, did I ever tell you that time when me and Keith tried being homeless? We had a shopping cart and a cardboard box and we were sleeping in front of the garage we worked at. It was fun until Paul decided to call the police..." *"Ah, Ro. I ever tell you about this girl I met? Her name was Su-" *"I ever tell you the time me and Keith went to Hollywood? It was the most awesomest place in the world. We saw..." :Nick: "Ellis, if you don't shut up, I am going to find this Keith, zombie or not, and wring his neck." :Ellis: "Too bad for you, Nick. He was one of the first to get on the whirlybirds." Maybe the "I ever tell you about this girl I met?" was meant to be Ellis' response to Rochelle's question, "Ask yourself: what would Keith do?", but what we actually hear in-game is "Hoho, Ro! Man, this reminds me of this t--" ''before Coach interrupts both with "Girl, what are you doing?!". Also, that girl Ellis met is actually '''Zoey' (in The Passing) and he says different things about her in saferoom conversations. Nick's page doesn't have this much issues, but this line in particular is a real disrespect: *ASS! Haaaaaaaaaaa!!! What is this? Did some contributor hear this line from a fan video where it used one of Nick's swears and death screams (or from a player using a custom vocalizer) and thought it was real? Furthermore, when Ellis was tangled by the Smoker in the intro, the one who shouted "What the hell?!" was definitely Nick ("grabbedbysmokerc101.wav"), though some localized versions (such as Russian) accepted it as Ellis. Guess Valve's editing was confusing that time... 15:01, July 12, 2019 (UTC)